


No End, No Beginning

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Related, Comfort, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Сначала Санджи совершает необдуманные поступки, затем немного думает о них, но корень всего зла ему недоступен.(Или история о том, как легко что-то случается по пьяни, и что бывает потом. Лайт-версия)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Зоро считал себя довольно терпеливым. В жизни обычно все складывалось так, что невзгоды приходили за невзгодами, и черные полосы закрашивали едва заметные белые просветы густым слоем, так что да, учитывая, сколько лет ему приходилось выживать, перебиваясь редкими заработками, задрипанными тавернами и гостиницами, полными клопов, он вполне мог назвать себя терпеливым.

Однако иногда наступали такие моменты, когда его терпение переливалось за границы воображаемого кувшина, и тогда могло произойти что угодно.

В данный конкретный момент Зоро ощущал, что терпение плещется у самой границы воображаемого горлышка.

– Это довольно интересно, – посмеивалась Робин по правую сторону, пряча улыбку в кружке.

Кружка была не воображаемая, а вполне настоящая. В руках у Зоро была такая же. А еще такая же была у Нами, но Нами уже дошла до той стадии, когда ее не волновало ничего, кроме наполнения этой самой кружки. 

Луффи больше был заинтересован в еде, и в том, как вкусно пахнет мясо, пока жарится на открытом огне. В этом вопросе он был заинтересован настолько, что почти был готов засунуть голову в костер, чтобы впитать в себя вкусный и желанный запах.

Френки с Усоппом находились на другой стороне костра и на другой половине вечеринки, которую устроили для Мугивар жители очередного освобожденного от гнета неверных политиков острова. 

Чоппер находился поблизости. Он спал, примостившись к правому боку Зоро, и вот где-то на этом этапе и начались проблемы.

– Не говори об этом никому, – еле слышно взмолился Зоро.

– Конечно. Мой рот на замке, – Робин провела рукой вдоль губ и выкинула воображаемый ключик в сторону костра. Чоппер во сне пошевелился, пробубнил что-то о еде, потерся боком и свернулся поудобнее. 

Проблема была вовсе не в Чоппере.

– Ему в первую очередь, – кивнул Зоро вниз.

Робин рассмеялась, заглушив часть смеха в кружке.

– Не думаю, что он забудет об этом.

– Я надеюсь, что он забудет.

– Какого ты хорошего мнения о моих способностях, – протянуло проблемное недоразумение, словно было абсолютно трезво рассудком. Объективно, Зоро тоже был далеко не трезв рассудком, чтобы верно оценивать ситуацию. Но сложно оценить что-то неверно, когда все так и лежит на поверхности.

Вернее, лежит у тебя на коленях.

Потому что: “Чопперу можно, а мне нет?”.

– Ты пьян.

– Ни разу нет, – недоразумение открыло свои близко не ясные глаза, словно пытаясь подтвердить свои слова, и с треском провалилось, потому что, очевидно, он был очень даже пьян. 

– Назови хоть одну причину делать то, что ты делаешь, в таком случае.

– Мне захотелось.

Язык у него не заплетался, но мозг явно не отвечал на запросы, потому что решения, которые он принимал в обход здравого смысла, были одно лучше другого.

– Санджи-сан, не стоило вам злоупотреблять алкоголем, – напомнила о себе Робин. Зоро почти успел забыть о том, что она наблюдает. На секунду. 

– Я не пьян.

А вот кок умудрился забыть даже привычные модели поведения, потому что вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на Робин, он продолжал неотрывно смотреть Зоро точно в глаза. После чего он резко поднялся, едва не зацепив Зоро макушкой, пошатнулся в сторону костра, и Зоро поймал его за плечо, чтобы не собирать потом жареного кока по кусочкам. 

Санджи обернулся с очень странной ухмылкой, вывернулся из хватки, развернулся к Зоро всем корпусом, чтобы в очередной раз рухнуть на него. Зоро едва успел подставить руку, чтобы не завалиться назад вместе с коком. За что ему были даны эти страдания?

Запоздало в голове у Зоро промелькнула мысль, почему он вообще позволяет всему этому происходить. Но она тут же рассыпалась, когда Санджи начал своевольничать, мягко вцепившись зубами Зоро в шею. Ответа у него не было.

– С ума сошел?!

– Нет, – протянул Санджи, не отпуская, отчего его язык зацепил часть кожи.

– Он такой очаровательный, – улыбнулась Робин.

– Спасибо, Робин-чан.

– Отцепись от меня, если говоришь с кем-то! – возмутился Зоро, потому что воображаемый кувшин уже почти наполнился.

– Не хочу, – протянул Санджи, закидывая левую руку на плечо своей жертве и, наконец, разжал зубы. Было немного больно, Зоро подумалось, что явно останется отпечаток. Но кок на этом решил не останавливаться, следующей стадией его безумия стала попытка задействовать язык. Попытка была бы успешной, если бы Зоро не оттолкнул его рефлекторно, судорожно оглядываясь на Робин. 

– Почему бы вам не отвести его на корабль? – предложила она, посмеиваясь. В ее лукавых глазах плясали отблески огня от костра, но почему-то Зоро показалось, что дело тут вовсе не в костре.

– Хорошая идея, – кивнул он, поднимая кока на ноги. Санджи не сопротивлялся, представляя из себя абсолютно пьяное нечто, которое тут же завалилось на Зоро, не способное держать равновесие самостоятельно. 

– Только не засыпай по дороге.

– Конечно. Как ты найдешь корабль без меня? – протянул Санджи совершенно сонным голосом, даже не желая открывать глаза, которые успел благополучно закрыть.

Корабль стоял метрах в двадцати от них, потому эту шутку Зоро посчитал неуместной.

– Ладно, давай шагай. 

– Ага.

Робин помахала им вслед:

– Я позабочусь о Чоппере, – сказала она. 

Только после этих слов Зоро вспомнил, что рядом с ним находился свернувшийся Чоппер.

До корабля добрались практически без происшествий, не считая того, что Санджи отказывался передвигаться самостоятельно, хотя, как казалось Зоро, он вполне мог. 

Зоро казалось много чего странного: например, что кок сошел с ума (хотя странного в этом, быть может, было мало), или что он ведет себя не совсем как человек в полностью бессознательном состоянии. Но все эти воображаемые факты он решил отставить подальше. Хотя бы до завтрашнего утра, когда в голове станет потише и с потоком логичных мыслей в голове у кока получше. И когда они оба будут чуть более трезвыми для рассуждений. 

Санни встретил их прохладной каютой и непривычной тишиной, которая, конечно, в данный момент была вполне оправдана. Зоро огляделся по сторонам больше по привычке, чем из реального желания осмотреть знакомые стены. 

– Прибыли, – сам не понимая для чего оповестил он, и Санджи захлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, где он и почему его куда-то переместили. По крайней мере, выражение его лица говорило именно об этом. 

Зоро не очень хотел разбираться с его пьяным сознанием, потому просто закинул тушку на диванчик в углу, стараясь быть чуть-чуть осторожнее, чем при прочих условиях. Здравая мысль посетила его голову: от таких перепадов положения – всего ничего, и кому-то придется собирать внутренности кока с пола. Зоро не хотелось быть этим “кем-то”.

Санджи пережил перемещение вполне неплохо, возмутился по поводу умственных способностей маримо, но Зоро за столько времени практически адаптировался к его придиркам. К тому же, драться с пьяным человеком, который едва мог самостоятельно стоять, он считал низким. 

– А теперь спи.

– Я не хочу спать, – протянул кок голосом обиженного ребенка, посмотрел такими грустными глазами, что Зоро подумал о том, знает ли Чоппер какие-нибудь действенные средства от белой горячки. И есть ли они у него в аптечке. Кок явно был или не в себе, а потому видел что-то, доступное только ему одному, либо это Зоро сошел с ума.

– Тогда не спи, – раздраженно ответил Зоро, направляясь к выходу, как ощутил, что его очень настойчиво тянут назад.

– Так просто бросишь человека в одиночестве?

– Тебя – запросто. 

Санджи обиженно насупился, отпустил подол кимоно, в которое вцепился, и отвернулся от него в сторону спинки дивана. Зоро совершенно точно не хотел ощущать вину за эту бесконечно идиотскую ситуацию, но он ощущал. 

Даже если кок будет помнить обо всем утром, он точно решит забыть это как страшный сон, и больше никогда не вспоминать, не упоминать и не говорить о случившемся. Однако, с другой стороны, Зоро продолжал ощущать неуместное чувство вины, и его мозг перешел к действиям до того, как успел их обдумать.

Зоро осторожно тронул Санджи за плечо, не пытаясь повернуть его, просто для того, чтобы… привлечь внимание.

– Ты что, обиделся?

Ответа не последовало.

– Да ладно, – решился он сыграть в эту глупую игру, – я не серьезно это говорил.

Санджи все так же молчал, так что Зоро уже почти решил, что тот успел уснуть, заставив его ощущать себя не в своей тарелке.

– Ты меня слышишь вообще? – довольно громко спросил Зоро, слегка подталкивая кока в плечо. Санджи дернулся, прошло несколько секунд, Зоро пихнул его еще разок, и терпение закончилось уже у Санджи:

– Достал, – шепнул он почти неслышно, резко перекатился на край дивана, отчего Зоро попытался шагнуть назад или хотя бы в сторону, но его попытки пошли крахом, что в итоге привело к не самым положительным последствиям.

Во-первых, Зоро оказался на полу, на котором оказываться не планировал. 

Во-вторых, Санджи свалился на него сверху, прижимая к тому же полу.

В-третьих, ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля.

– Ты что творишь? – прошипел Зоро, пытаясь столкнуть с себя кока. Но, объективно, он старался не очень. Санджи это тоже понимал, судя по тому неожиданно серьезному взгляду, которым он смотрел. 

– А ты угадай. Сколько попыток тебе понадобится? – и что-то действительно обиженное и злое было в его голосе.

Зоро не очень уж и хотел угадывать. Он смотрел на кока снизу вверх, что было довольно необычным и странным опытом, который должен был бы быть неправильным, но таковым не ощущался. Санджи злился на него, но не за то, что произошло минуту назад, на что-то более глубокое и отдаленное во времени, это было понятно по тому, что он не бросался совершенно необоснованными придирками, как это бывало в обычные дни, а вел себя так, словно сам не понимает, что делает.   
Возможно, он и не понимал. 

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – решился спросить Зоро, полагая, что разговор должен привести их хоть к чему-то. 

В ответ у Санджи на лице мелькнуло страдальческое выражение, задержалось всего на секунду, он вздохнул, прикрывая глаза:

– Я не знаю.

Подобный ответ Зоро совершенно не удовлетворил, но это уже был небольшой шаг к тому, чтобы разрешить некую возникшую проблему. Нормальные люди же так их решают – разговаривая. 

– Тогда что ты сейчас делаешь? – осторожно спросил Зоро.

– Я не знаю, – со злостью повторился кок. – Я это не контролирую. 

На уровне эмпатии Зоро ощутил, что Санджи находится на грани, близкой к отчаянной панике. И что он совершенно не выглядел таким же невозможно пьяным, как несколько минут назад.

– Что ты собирался сделать? 

– Ты что, психотерапевт?

– Давно по тыкве не получал? Вместо того, чтобы тут с тобой диалоги вести, я мог бы давно продолжать веселье с остальной командой. Но я зачем-то все еще здесь, – взвился Зоро, ощущая себя ужасно глупо. 

Он еще раз спросил у себя, почему не мог просто оставить эту бестолковую голову страдать в одиночестве, или хотя бы врезать ему, когда кок так удачно нашел себе место на его ногах.

Зоро не сопротивлялся из вежливости или из-за того, что хотел увидеть результат своих сомнительных попыток? Он и сам не понимал. 

– И правда. Зачем ты здесь?

– Я это у тебя и спрашиваю. 

Санджи в очередной раз тяжело и обреченно вздохнул и рухнул вниз, словно из него разом вынули все кости, точно на все так удачно расположенного под ним Зоро.

– Это очень сложно, – прошептал Санджи надломленным голосом возле уха. 

– Не так уж и сложно. Мы все еще не начали драться.

Теплый воздух у уха пошевелился от того, что кок даже усмехнулся его словам.

– И что это должно значить?

– Что я выслушаю, что ты скажешь до того, как начинать бить?

– Благородное маримо, какой редкий вид.

– Цени это.

– Ценю, – прошептал в ответ Санджи и зачем-то добавил нечто совершенно глупое. – Ты теплый.

Зоро ждал продолжения, ждал, наконец, ответа от кока, пока не ощутил, что его беспокойное дыхание выровнялось и пульс, который Зоро практически ощущал всем телом, постепенно успокаивался. Обреченно Зоро стукнулся затылком о деревянный пол, вздыхая от окончательного разочарования. 

Санджи сладко спал, пригревшись, и совершенно точно не помогал в разрешении проблемы.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро далось Санджи с большим трудом. Сначала проснулась его головная боль, а только потом он сам. И первым, что он ощутил, был тот факт, что находился он в своей родной постели, хотя, по ощущениям, совершенно точно засыпал где угодно, только не здесь.

На попытку заставить сознание выдать полноценную картину событий вчерашнего вечера, плавно перетекающего в ночь с костром и льющейся рекой выпивкой, оно активно не отвечало. Санджи помнил, как все начиналось, как превращалось в классическую попойку, но чем закончилось вспоминалось с трудом.

С горем пополам, он медленно сполз вниз. Желудок не бунтовал, что пока было очень хорошим началом дня.

Обойдя корабль в поисках запасов воды, Санджи понял, что он в общем-то был пуст. От вчерашнего празднования, начавшегося где-то неподалеку, веселая толпа плавно перетекла в сторону пляжа, затем наступили сумерки, в которых Луффи пришла гениальная идея соорудить костер, и кто бы стал перечить капитану. Последние, что Санджи мог отчетливо вспомнить: как все, кто мог плавать, то ли ловили Луффи, пытающегося проплыть по лунной дорожке, то ли сами пытались по ней проплыть. Точнее, к сожалению, мозг событий не выдавал.

От костра на пляже остались только сгоревшие поленья да зола, которую ветром раздувало по песку. Там же нашлись некоторые члены команды и всей прочей веселой компании.

На свежем воздухе Санджи стало чуть лучше. В первую очередь он решил разыскать Чоппера, уж он то не раз спасал их от похмелья.

Чоппер нашелся спящим пушистым комком, что уютно устроился в объятьях прекрасной Робин. Она в свою очередь нашла себе местечко на подстилке из листьев, а сам Чоппер где-то потерял свою шапку. Санджи задался вопросом, почему Робин осталась здесь, когда корабль находился в практически шаговой доступности, но этот вопрос мог и подождать.

Чопперу Санджи завидовал, потому что их пушистый доктор имел неограниченное право находиться так близко к прекрасным девушкам и совершенно не понимал своего счастья! Может быть, и понимал, но совершенно точно не в правильном ключе.

С минуту поборовшись со своими внутренними демонами и понаблюдав за спящей Робин (пусть она никогда не узнает), Санджи потянул олененка за торчащие ушко, не придумав ничего менее разрушительного, чтобы не разбудить девушку. Дернул пару раз еще, когда не получил никакой реакции в ответ, Чоппер зашевелился, приоткрыл сначала один глаз, потом второй, оглянулся по сторонам и спросил самое неожиданное, что только мог спросить:

– А где Зоро?

Санджи скривился:

– Мне-то откуда знать?

– Ага, – невпопад ответил Чоппер, закрывая глаза снова. Потом он, секунду полежав, открыл их еще раз и спросил. – Ты что-то хотел?

В запасах Чоппера хранились травы на все случаи жизни. Он менял их по мере необходимости, сушил их и создавал из них разные удобные лекарственные формы. В том числе и то, что было нужно Санджи для того, чтобы пережить остаток дня.

Солнце уже поднималось. И пока его лучи не начали слепить в глаза оставшимся на пляже, пытаясь вернуть их в суровую реальность, Санджи нужно было организовать что-нибудь питательное, пока никто из них не стоял над душой.

Почему-то вопрос Чоппера про Зоро не давал покоя. Не то чтобы он сильно волновался о том, куда тот успел потеряться ранним утром. Потому что он мог, и это было явлением совершенно не необычным. Воспоминания были все так же недостаточно полными, чтобы по ним можно было бы собрать полноценную картину.

Через некоторое время команда начала постепенно собираться на запах еды, словно голодные звери. Можно было вполне продолжить поздний завтрак на свежем воздухе, но Луффи уже появился в опасной близости от еды, и остальные рисковали остаться ни с чем, так что предложение как-то отпало само собой.

Чоппер, появившийся последним вместе с Зоро, на плечах которого он нашел себе удобное местечко, видимо отправлялся на его поиски, раз его не было так долго. И не то чтобы Санджи за кого-то из них волновался.

Все шло обычным чередом. Ровно до тех пор, пока Чоппер, так и не желая слезать с плечей Зоро, когда оставшаяся часть команды разбрелась по своим делам, не решился спросить у Санджи, как его самочувствие.

– Вполне нормально, – ответил он, затем его взгляд зацепился за синеватый след под болтающимися копытцами Чоппера на шее Зоро, и он не мог не спросить ехидным тоном, обращаясь уже к невольному транспортному средству их доктора. – Веселая ночка?

– А ты не помнишь? – ответил ему вопросом Зоро.

– Нет?.. – как-то неуверенно с неуместной вопросительной интонацией ответил Санджи. “А должен?”, – промелькнуло у него в голове.

А затем зазвенел первый колокольчик, открылась первая дверка к воспоминаниям.

Зоро пожал плечами, придерживая Чоппера, чтобы тот не упал ненароком. Олененок заинтересованно слушал, о чем они говорят и переводил свои глаза с одного на другого. Воображаемые дверцы в голове у Санджи продолжали открываться вместе с очень опасными вещами, которые совершенно точно не могли происходить.

– Тебе же лучше, – все же ответил Зоро, прежде чем покинуть помещение вслед за остальными.

Когда память услужливо подкинула Санджи все, что успело произойти за вчерашний вечер, он резко ощутил нехватку опоры под ногами. Так что, первое, что ему понадобилось – это стул. Второе – время, чтобы подумать. К счастью, времени у него было предостаточно.

Он не понимал. Идиотское недоразумение, которое даже нельзя было списать на слишком большое количество алкоголя, потому что от этого оно не перестанет быть менее идиотским, случилось прошлой ночью. И даже если бы он хотел просто сделать вид, что ничего не помнит, это никак бы не изменило сложившейся ситуации.

С одной стороны, он не сделал ничего, что можно было бы расценивать, как что-то. С другой – нормальные люди, нормальные бывалые пираты уж точно не пытаются, таким наглым, необъяснимым образом привлекать внимание. Он не собирался никакого внимания привлекать вообще. Пока был в здравом уме. Как оказалось, вне этого здравого ума идеи у его сознания были просто одна лучше другой.

Не выдержав всего сумасшествия, что творилось в его голове, Санджи основательно приложился головой о твердую столешницу. Она оказалась холодной. Или это лицо у него было слишком горячим.

И… он не знал, что вообще этот маримо успел напридумывать по поводу их абсолютно ни к чему не пришедшего глупого разговора. И что ему со всем этим теперь делать тоже.

Началось все… когда-то. Не внезапно, не в один прекрасный момент, и даже возвращаясь назад, в бесконечной череде событий, когда же случился пресловутый _тот самый момент_ , ему было совершенно не ясно. По большему счету, все равно. Возможно, что никогда. Возможно, что и не было никаких моментов. Просто группа молодых людей на одном корабле, постепенно притирающихся друг к другу, изучающих чужие привычки, особенности характеров и повадки.

Столько разных возможностей, что задаваться глупыми вопросами было бы просто бессмысленно.

Может быть, где-то под огромной нависшей тенью Кумы, Санджи поймал мысль, что их ответственность друг за друга чуть больше, чем казалось до этого. Что мечты, за которыми они гнались столько времени, чушь собачья и ничего не стоят, если они просто так передохнут один за другим на далеком острове, посреди огромного океана. Что они просто маленькие рыбешки, которых целым косяком заглатывает огромный монстр из Кам Белта.

Санджи рвался геройствовать из чистого упрямства, сигарету смог зажечь со второй попытки от того, что у него всерьез дрожали руки, и того, насколько пробирало это ощущение неизбежного конца. Просто потому, что вот он – образ противника, смотрящего на них сверху вниз. И вряд ли у Зоро в тот момент состояние было лучше, его даже не хватило на полноценный ответ, вместо этого он ощутимо ударил Санджи под ребра рукоятью меча. И вообще-то, Санджи хотел возмутиться, что не так это работает, что людей вырубают другими методами, но от места удара его организм прошило резкой болью, и нервная система решила, что с нее, пожалуй, хватит на сегодня потрясений.

Черт с ним.

Хочет умирать – пускай умирает.

До последнего он был уверен, что просто подыграл тупому мечнику и его тупой игре в героев.

Может быть, тот факт, что они разделили маленький секрет на двоих, можно было бы считать как что-то более близкое к понятию “товарищи по оружию”,

Может быть, это и был _тот самый момент._

Волшебства не случилось.

Санджи, честно, не хотел всего этого. Но случилось оно вопреки его желаниям и представлениям о том, что должно случиться в его путешествии.

Зоро не замечал или делал вид, что не замечает, игнорировал или давал возможность коку самому разбираться с проблемами в его жизни. Иногда спасал его, иногда с боем и руганьем отбирал противников в драке. Не то чтобы Санджи был благодарен, однако временами его уплывающее от усталости и кровопотери сознание говорило ему, что так даже лучше.

Они никогда не обсуждали своих попыток к проявлению заботы.

Не то чтобы они вообще что-то обсуждали так часто, чтобы перейти на уровень дружеских бесед под бутылочку вина теплым летним вечерком.

И все могло продолжаться так до бесконечности. Слишком очевидные попытки привлечь внимание, слишком глупые способы проявления заботы.

Зачем-то Санджи махал ему с корабля на Сабаоди, а потом ел себя поедом под внимательным и не к месту понимающим взглядом Робин, которым она сопровождала его уничтожающий промах.

Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь ужасно очевидно и глупое вроде “Это не то, что ты думаешь”, слова так и рвались, но он сдержался, чтобы не закопать себя еще больше.

Яма под ним с каждым днем росла и росла, чтобы однажды хлипкие досочки перекладин не выдержали и отправили бы его на самое дно.

Двухлетнее одиночное путешествие только все испортило. Прогнившие перекладины ямы для сумасшествия не выдержали и разлетелись на части.

Под простенькой мыслью “у тебя есть возможность, просто перестань об этом думать, сосредоточься на более важных вещах” находилось второе дно, которое состояло практически на сотню процентов из отчаяния, безысходности и отрицания.

Камабака не сделала из Санджи другого человека. По большему счету, он согласился на опасную игру, результат которой был выше и значительнее, чем возникающие в процессе его достижения трудности. Однако в тот момент, когда он мысленно пожал руку дьяволу, ему и в голову не пришло, на что _именно_ он подписался. То, что выиграть в гонке с дьяволом довольно сложно, Санджи понимал отлично, чего он не понимал – так это того, _насколько_ может быть сложно.

У игры были свои правила, и если преследователи догоняли, он был вынужден играть по ним. Потому что играть по правилам в его случае было важным аспектом выживания.

Насколько бы хорош он не был, выигрывать всегда не мог никто. Так или иначе, он был один против целого острова, и проигрыши были неизбежны. Проигравший был обязан выполнять свою часть сделки. Где-то в этот момент Санджи впервые пожалел, что никто не задокументировал эту ужасную сделку, потому что фантазия у местных жителей была вне границ разумного.

Санджи знал это. Догадывался. Но ровно до того момента, когда они впервые поймали его, зажав толпой со всех сторон, не понимал в сущности, _что_ может вообразить их (больная) фантазия.

Поначалу они действовали осторожно: платья, рюшечки, кудряшки, много розового, косметическое разнообразие. Раз за разом переживая этот смущающий унизительный кошмар, Санджи, черт возьми, адаптировался. На том уровне, на котором никогда в жизни не хотел бы адаптироваться. Он уже знал, какой фасон платья выбрать (если выбор вообще предлагали) и на какой высоте каблука он сможет успеть улизнуть, когда основная масса его преследователей отвлечется. Он практически понимал, что говорить, чтобы заставить их потерять бдительность. Он ощущал себя чертовым лабораторным кроликом, который выучил все действия его мучителей, чтобы иметь возможность выбраться из клетки и улизнуть в незакрытую дверь. Вот только в отличии от гипотетического кролика из белой комнаты у него не было возможности куда-то улизнуть, потому что он находился здесь почти что не ради себя, у него была цель, которую нужно было достичь до того, как придется вернуться к команде. Потому что иначе он бы сам себя не простил за бесцельно проведенное время.

Выбора у Санджи не было. Он согласился играть по правилам и делал все возможное для того, чтобы не проигрывать. Но не проигрывать у него не получалось. Случайные травмы приводили к снижению выносливости, внимание рассеивалось. Опасные травмы несли с собой кровотечение и лихорадку, и даже если он пытался справляться своими силами, этих сил было недостаточно, чтобы иметь возможность скрыться где-нибудь и переждать. Он находился на острове, где буквально все состояло из его оппонентов, так что он просто не мог не оказываться в ненавистных розово-радужных палатах, с зелено-улыбчивыми медбратьями, считающими себя медсестрами и ужасным цветочным запахом, которого не должно было быть здесь, но он был.

Три или четыре раза он сбегал, затем двери и окна прекратили оставаться приоткрытыми, Иванков пригрозился провести на нем гормональный апгрейд, на что Санджи даже заинтересованно покивал, но чуда не случилось.

– Из тебя получится отвратительная леди, – сказал он без объяснений и оставил Санджи мучиться в размышлениях одного.

Санджи нравились девушки: мягкие, нежные, милые и очаровательные – каждая в его воображении была уникальной и одинаково любимой, а в его нынешнем окружении, состоящем буквально из ни одной милой и очаровательной леди, он был готов на что угодно.

Возможно, подумалось ему, что причина кроется в этом. Возможно, им просто нравились страдания Санджи. Любые из его страданий.

Со временем уровень адаптации к стрессовым ситуациями рос. Вместе с ним росло и умение Санджи улизнуть вовремя, чтобы не быть замеченным, не быть пойманным. От своего первого _настоящего противника_ он ушел ни с чем, но был уверен в том, что реванш не за горами, но в тот конкретный момент его организм был вымотан настолько, что адаптация не помогла. И мир померк.

– Санджи-ку-ун, – тянуло очевидно низким, но очень стирающимся звучать выше голосом справа.

– Санджи-к-у-н, – а затем еще слева, и откуда-то сверху двумя другими голосами, чуть более высокими.

Постепенно Санджи осознал себя в пространстве, он понял, что находится на чем-то мягком, и, когда опустил взгляд вниз, увидел мешанину из цветов.

Колючие края подола щекотали кожу и эти места очень чесались, но Санджи почему-то ужасно не хотел двигаться, словно сумасшедшие преследователи накачали его чем-то незаконным, тело ощущалось тяжелым и неспособным к любым движениям.

Он лениво поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть окружающие его цветные пятна, зрение фокусировалось с трудом. Краем взгляда он зацепил ровные белые линии бинтов на своих руках и непонимание накатило второй волной. Что произошло?

– Где я? – спросил Санджи вместо этого едва слышно, голос хрипел. Мысль о чем-то незаконном в его крови набирала обороты.

– Это девичник, и ты тоже на него приглашен, – обладатель голоса открывал рот как в замедленной съемке, границы его тела двигались плавно, оставляя цветные следы после себя.

– Что вы со мной сделали?

– Ничего, Санджи-ку-у-н, – улыбался голос, Санджи все не мог понять, почему он слышит его с другой стороны, – ты был очень уставший, так что я налила тебе чая с ромашкой.

– Это не ромашка, – рассудительно кивнул Санджи, картинка в его глазах немного накренилась. Что-то в голове бунтовало против него самого.

– Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Санджи-кун, с таким ритмом жизни не пройдет и года, как ты себя со свету сживешь, я тебе говорю.

На этот раз голос звучал поближе, словно кто-то, кто говорил с ним, сидит прямо возле него, Санджи повернул голову, но в очередной раз, кроме цветов и очертаний ничего не увидел.

– Точно-точно, – продолжал голос с другой стороны. – Если так с собой обращаться, то никаких нервных клеток не хватит, а нервные клетки…

– Что вы мне дали?! – не выдержал Санджи, ощущая поступающую тошноту от меняющихся цветных пятен перед глазами и голосов, расположение которых он не мог определить.

– Приляг, – кто-то толкнул его в грудь, и тело под силой тяжести упало в ворох подушек. Санджи думал о нем, как об отдельной субстанции, так и называл его “мое тело”, словно уже не отождествлял самого себя с материальным миром. Чем бы не была “ромашка”, сознание она ломала на отлично.

– Разве у тебя не будет потом куда проблем со здоровьем, если ты будешь так себя загонять, а?

– Да-да, подумай о здоровье.

– Как же ты собираешься путешествовать дальше, если угробишь все свои нервные клетки такими стрессами?

– А если ты снова поранишься? Агоми-чан так беспокоилась о тебе в прошлый раз!

– А если ты ногу сломаешь? Знаешь, сколько кости срастаются?

– Долго!

– Очень долго!

Голоса кружили вокруг Санджи, подобно узорам в калейдоскопе, и он совершенно не понимал, сколько людей вокруг него находится и кто из них говорит с ним. И где находится он сам. Он даже не мог подняться, потому что мышцы перестали отвечать на команды его мозга. 

– Чего вы хотите? – он и говорил с трудом, полушепотом, но обладатели тех голосов словно бы прислушивались к каждому его слову.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть денек-другой, Санджи-кун, расслабиться, попить с нами чая на веранде, полить цветы, посмотреть на закат на пляже, обсудить личную жизнь.

– Да-да, самое важное – обсудить всякое. Настоящий девичник!

Санджи усмехнулся, наверное, только мысленно, в голове стало чуть получше, вероятно, от того, что он лежал и не двигался, но понимания происходящего все еще было довольно маловато. Он не различал окружающие его объекты.

Очевидно, что делать с ним ничего голоса не собирались. Ничего незаконного. Ничего более незаконного, чем уже сделали. Хоть Санджи и не вдавался в законодательные аспекты этого острова. Может быть, для них такой подход – сущий пустяк.

Абсолютная норма, что психоделическая ромашка, что… он не хотел думать, что еще здесь может оказаться нормой.

– Санджи-к-у-у-н, – протянули прямо над ухом, было щекотно, но выраженной неприязни не вызвало, – тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

Чертова ромашка.

– Нет.

– Ты вре-ешь, – продолжали говорить там же, возле его уха, отчего стало только щекотнее. Санджи попытался поднять руку, чтобы избавиться от этой щекотки, но она не двигалась.

Его мозг отказывался фокусировать зрение и полноценно использовать хоть какие-нибудь мышцы, а также определять местоположение окружающих его звуков. Однако Санджи все еще отдавал отчет своим действиям. Он ощущал себя ужасно уставшим, неспособным двигаться и воспринимать информацию извне, но все еще понимал свои мысли. Хотя и не совсем хорошо. Очень хотелось спать.

– Как же, – саркастично ответил он, но слушатели поняли все по-своему.

Голоса радостно завизжали, что сильно ударило Санджи по барабанным перепонкам. Он поморщился.

– Кто это? Кто? Только не говори, что Агоми-чан! Она такая милая! Или нет... Погоди. Я сама угадаю! Не подсказывай!

– Ага, – ответил он, совершенно не воспринимая слова, которые лились вокруг него сплошным потоком со всех сторон. Чего они хотели? Какого черта им было нужно? Сон накатывал еще больше, Санджи закрыл глаза, чтобы спрятаться от цветной карусели перед глазами, окончательно сдавшись в попытках что-то рассмотреть.

– Или это кто-то из нас, Санджи-кун?

– Я же просила без подсказок!

– Да ты никогда так не угадаешь!

– Санджи-кун, какого цвета у нее волосы? А глаза? Она милая? Где она живет? Какую одежду носит? Ну же, Санджи-кун, – что-то толкнуло его в бок, – как ты можешь спать в такой момент?! Какого цвета, ну?

Засыпающий мозг Санджи окончательно превратился в кашу, с которой он не мог больше продолжать бороться, так что единственное, на что его хватило, прежде чем окончательно заснуть, это ответить, (хотя он и не понимал, на что именно отвечает):

– Зеленого.

Санджи разлепил глаза в середине бесконечного цикла праздника, когда окружающий его шум начал пробираться глубоко в сон, разрывая приятные разноцветные картинки на части. Он попытался осмотреться, но в воспоминаниях зияла огромная дыра, потому осознать, находился ли он там же, где и был, не представлялось возможным. Отвратительно-розовые рюши все еще занимали место нормальной одежды на нем. Санджи вздрогнул от поднимающегося внутри ужаса, частичная амнезия вызывала в нем нервозность. Он поднялся, хоть организм протестовал против активных движений, легкий тремор не давал покоя и вызывал некоторые вопросы в отношении своего происхождения, но Санджи целеустремленно двигался в сторону ближайшего выхода. Он не знал, есть ли там выход, но надеялся, что сможет его найти.

Дверь поддалась с первой попытки, слегка скрипя петлями и оставляя царапины на полу. За дверью находился сад, солнце стояло высоко в небе, освещая каменные дорожки, бросая в находящийся неподалеку пруд блики. Как и на всем этом замечательнейшем острове здесь было так же очаровательно и прелестно, что сводило зубы от наигранной улыбки.

– Мило, – раздался голос где-то сбоку. Довольно знакомый.

Санджи резко обернулся и замер на месте:

– Какого черты ты здесь забыл?

Шарики осознания в его голове крутились очень медленно, постоянно сталкиваясь друг с другом.

– А что ты здесь забыл?

Вопросы еще задавал. И говорил он странно, как не должен был.

Солнце бросало блики на воду, и они застывшими висели в воздухе, словно на картине. Картинка еще не складывалась, но фрагменты начинали обретать смысл.

– Составлю тебе компанию, пока ты окончательно не…

– Это мой сон. Сваливай, – резко перебил его Санджи.

Ах да.

Ромашка.

– Так это твой сон? Странные у тебя сны, – незваный гость небрежно кивнул на него. Санджи хотел спросить, в честь чего его сны странные, а затем осознал, что чертовы розовые рюши все еще на нем. Хотелось ответить колкостью, но вспомнилась ромашка, солнечные лучи замерли на стене здания, из которого он вышел.

Потом, наконец, события сложились воедино.

– Тебя здесь быть не должно.

Гость пожал плечами, разглядывая обстановку.

– Или тебя.

Солнечные лучи становились все ярче.

– Это мой сон.

– Только ты так считаешь.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты мне снился. Уходи.

Свет становился все ярче. Распространялся вокруг, делая предметы нечеткими, резал глаза. 

– Может быть, я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, принцесса, – раздалось совсем близко, когда вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме белого света.

– Иди ты нахер, маримо.

Ромашка не пошла Санджи на пользу.

Он проснулся в огромной кровати в ворохе разноцветных одеял и подушек, солнце прицельно слепило глаза через щель в шторах. В попытке выбраться, Санджи осознал, что помимо него в постели есть другие люди, он пнул одно из попавшихся по дороге спящих тел, но, очевидно, ромашка еще не прошла период полураспада, потому что удар вышел никаким. На почти что трезвую голову Санджи подумал, что “ромашка” была знатной смесью из транквилизаторов, галлюциногенов и, не дай бог, еще чего-нибудь.

Ему очень не хотелось обнаружить у себя наркотическую зависимость.

Хотя для начала, если в той лютой смеси были опасные наркотики, Санджи очень надеялся, что они не вызывают кошмарных приступов абстиненции. По крайней мере, пока с ним все было относительно хорошо.

Помимо этого, он надеялся, что его пробуждение в незнакомом месте с незнакомыми людьми не имело под собой сомнительной предыстории. Он очень на это надеялся. Возможно, полувыведение ромашки сказывалось еще и на его отношении, потому что панической неприязни он не чувствовал. Мир уже не казался гипертрофированно прекрасным, но и отрицательные моменты воспринимались… спокойно, сглажено.

Затем его получистый мозг выдал предположение, что, может быть, у острова в воздухе содержится что-то с наркотическим влиянием, что вызывает у местных постоянную эйфорию и стремление устраивать праздники. От этой мысли Санджи, наконец, ощутил пробирающий ужас, на секунду представив свое будущее, если предположение окажется правдой, отчего решил моментально ретироваться. Куда-нибудь к воде. Возможно, она нейтрализует воображаемые наркотические вещества.

Остров розовых грез не сломал Санджи окончательно, но дал трещину в его сознании. Он стойко держался и отчаянно верил, что проигрывая каждый раз собственной усталости, ранам или болезням, принимая правила игры и участвуя в том, в чем участвовать совершенно точно никогда не собирался, остается в трезвом рассудке. Возможно, основная его проблема состояла в том, что, проведя столько времени в бесконечной гонке, без возможности остановиться и отдохнуть, не становясь при этом жертвой сумасшедших людей, Санджи слишком остро нуждался в чем-то наиболее близком к понятию простых человеческих ценностей. Череда его страданий привела к обострению, срыву барьеров и тому, что все, существовавшие в нем до этого ограничители, блюстители морали, сложились карточными домиками, смываемыми лавиной.

А это привело к тому, чего Санджи боялся больше всего. К правде. К тому, что его мозг, залитый алкоголем, превратился в машину активных действий, абсолютно неконтролируемый сознанием, действующую чисто на подсознательных желаниях.

Потому он так и продолжал лежать лицом в столешницу около десяти минут, пытаясь совладать со своим подсознанием, которое совершенно не планировало останавливаться на этом.

Этот момент борьбы с внутренними демонами Санджи решил выбрать Усопп, чтобы вернуться за чем-то, за чем он там хотел вернуться. Санджи не был в курсе. Он не слышал его вопроса.

– Что случилось? – спросил Усопп обеспокоенно.

– Ничего, – ответил ему Санджи, что прозвучало не очень четко из-за его близкого контакта с поверхностью стола. Пришлось подниматься.

– Мне так не кажется, – в голосе Усоппа было столько скептицизма, что Санджи пришлось сворачивать свою кампанию по самокопанию, чтобы не вызывать еще больших подозрений.

– Правда, ничего. Не выспался, – он попытался улыбнуться, чтобы звучало правдоподобно. Усопп, смотря на его потуги, только покачал головой.

– Допустим, я тебе верю. На этот раз. Но если вдруг захочешь поговорить, я всегда готов выслушать.

– Хорошо. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

– Надеюсь, что так, – ответил ему Усопп, подошел поближе, предприняв попытку всмотреться Санджи в лицо, чтобы найти что-то подозрительное. Санджи отшатнулся от него в сторону, едва не завалившись назад вместе со стулом. Он весь состоял из подозрительности с этой неясно откуда возникшей нервозностью. Усоппу можно было ставить памятник только за то, как он игнорировал все это и делал вид, что искренне верит в его слова.

– Что ты хотел? – решил напомнить ему Санджи в надежде, что перевод темы спасет его от возможности грядущего допроса.

– Нами просила напомнить тебе еще раз проверить припасы, потому что как только Луффи закончит пожимать руки всему острову, мы отправляется.

– Прекрасная Нами-сан как всегда беспокоится обо всем.

А Санджи не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась о таких мелочах, потому что лучше бы…

– О тебе она тоже беспокоилась. Сказала, что ты странно себя ведешь с самого утра.

Санджи как-то даже обмер в своем внутреннем воспевании прекрасной леди, все в нем замерло и похолодело. С одной стороны, она беспокоилась о нем, с другой – что такого она заметила?

– В каком смысле странно? – спросил он очень медленно и напряженно.

– Ну вот хотя бы в этом. Подозрительность. Излишняя задумчивость, – Усопп загибал пальцы на каждое определение, – ты с утра слишком тихий, не высказал никому ни единого упрека. Даже Зоро. Господи, был хоть один день, когда вы не находили повода огрызаться друг на друга? Понимаешь теперь?

Санджи вытащил сигареты из нагрудного кармана. В пачке оставалось 2 штуки. Не лучшее начало дня. Мысленно он добавил в список Усоппа еще и тот факт, что напрочь забыл про свое главное успокоительное. На секунду он даже задумался над тем, не потому ли это, что ему подсознательно хотелось страдать, но отогнал эту идею подальше. Легкие, наконец, наполнились табачным дымом, кровь разносила никотин по организму. Санджи почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, чуть-чуть получше.

Он кивнул Усоппу, чтобы ничего не говорить, не комментировать все то, что он перечислил. Причина была ему прекрасно известна, просто Санджи не знал, что с ней делать.

Вместо этого он отправился выполнять поручение.

Зоро его преследовал.

Спроси его, он бы совершенно не согласился бы, придумал отговорку, но, по факту, все так и было – Зоро его преследовал.

Не в полноценном смысле, потому что Зоро и следование куда-либо в принципе затея, обреченная на провал, однако если предоставлялась возможность он постоянно неотрывно наблюдал за Санджи, словно это наблюдение дало бы ему ответы на вопросы.

В общем-то, все, что Санджи называл преследованием, ограничивалось скорее наблюдением.

Зоро приходил рано утром. Санджи никогда не замечал за ним раннего пробуждения, но, возможно, он _не хотел_ замечать – психологическое вытеснение помешанное с отрицанием. В своем старании отрицать и не замечать он в общем-то пропустил много информации. Например то, что Зоро мог быть незаметным, не привлекающим достаточно внимания, чтобы это могло вызывать раздражение. Еще он умел нормально разговаривать, мог быть неплохим слушателем.

И….

Это не шло Санджи на пользу.

Ничего из этого.

– Чего ты хочешь? – не выдержал он, спустя некоторое время.

Зоро пожал плечами, спросил в ответ:

– А ты?

– Чтобы ты не мешался под ногами.

От скептически оценивающего расстояние между ними Зоро Санджи захотелось что-нибудь ударить. Или кого-нибудь. Что угодно.

Маримо устроился на дальнем диване, словно на всем их огромном корабле не было другого места, где он мог бы провести время с пользой.

– А ты не отвлекайся, – как-то слишком хитро ответит тот. Рука Санджи дернулась к ножу. Что ж, он не хотел разрушать кухню, но, возможно, обнаглевшего гостя стоило припугнуть немного, чтобы он перестал трепать нервы.

Не можешь победить – игнорируй, пока само не исчезнет. Тактика сомнительная, но вдруг бы сработала, Санджи так надеялся на это.

Она не сработала.

Через некоторое время Зоро, видимо, надоело наблюдать издалека, так что он решил подойти поближе. Санджи заметил движение боковым зрением, чуть вздрогнул и рефлекторно шагнул в противоположную сторону, делая вид, что абсолютно спокоен, что никаким образом не обеспокоен вторжением на свою территорию. Слишком близким контактом.

– Чего еще тебе нужно? – рассерженно прошипел он.

– Что ты делаешь? – внезапно поинтересовался Зоро, осторожно заглядывая в кипящую на плите посуду. Санджи сначала посмотрел на него, потом на плиту, затем еще раз обратно.

– Тебе это зачем? – все, что возникло в голове в ответ на это.

– Интересно.

– С каких пор тебе интересно, чем я занимаюсь?

– Считай, что с этого момента.

Санджи ощутил нечто странное. Возможно, стоило поубавить кулинарной активности, а то становилось слишком жарко. На всякий случай он шагнул еще чуть дальше. Мало ли.

– И что ты хочешь узнать?

Так и началось.

– Положи, где взял!

– У тебя какие-то претензии?

– Одна огромная претензия: положил яблоко на место. Оно не для тебя.

– Ты все равно потратишь их на какие-нибудь мудреные коктейли. Так жалко одного яблока?

– Для тебя – жалко.

– Тебе так нравится тут сидеть целыми днями, а, маримо?

– Тут тепло, спокойно и есть еда.

– Конечно, полный набор.

– И иногда ты рассказываешь что-то интересное.

– Ага. Так оно тебе и нужно слушать, что я рассказываю…

– Я слушаю.

– … Ладно. Не мешайся под ногами.

– Эй, Чоппер, у кока жар.

– Все со мной нормально!

– Эволюционируешь в печку, очень похоже на норму.

– Санджи, когда ты успел заразиться?!

– Откуда же мне знать?..

– Нечего где-попало ходить, еще от кого чем заразишься.

– Да кто бы говорил! Это не меня постоянно приходится искать!

– Успокойтесь. Оба. Санджи нужен покой, а не ваша ругань. И постельный режим.

– Но…

– Нам нужен здоровый кок и здоровая еда, без соплей в супе.

– Да за кого ты меня принимаешь вообще?!

– За больного человека, которому нужен постельный режим. Как и сказал Чоппер.

– Если снова потеряешься, я не буду тебя искать.

– Я не терялся.

– Вызвался помогать, делай это по-человечески. Мне не хочется тратить лишнее время на твои поиски.

– Я не терялся.

– Еще скажи, что улицы сами перестроились.

– Так и было.

– … Зачем я только согласился на это?

– Потому что так проще и удобнее.

– Особенно та часть, где я трачу время на то, чтобы понять, куда опять тебя занесло…

– Ха-а. Хорошо.

– Чего?..

– Следую прямо за тобой. Только лицо такое не делай, я тебе помогаю вместо того, чтобы делать что угодно еще.

– Да-да, ценю твою жертву сна во благо наших жизней. Пошли уже.

Солнце еще не успело подняться из-за горизонта, чтобы достаточно прогреть воздух. Только недавно они миновали зимний остров, так что утренняя температура была даже не близка к теплой. Санджи успел закончить со всем, что требовало его непосредственного участия, и наблюдал за тем, как постепенно светлеет горизонт. Изо рта шел пар и, быть может, расставаться с теплой одеждой было слишком опрометчивым решением.

На плечи опустилось что-то тяжелое и теплое, Санджи обернулся, подхватил края одеяла, чтобы они не сползали вниз.

– Заботливый маримо, что за новый вид? – улыбнулся он.

– Не хотелось бы умирать с голоду, потому что кто-то слег с пневмонией. Опять, – пожал плечами Зоро, подходя ближе. Сам он с теплой одеждой решил не расставаться. Санджи даже подумал, что он один такой, кто предположил, что лето уже наступило. Фальшборт тоже был еще холодным, но под руками он постепенно нагревался. Горизонт светлел. Они плыли навстречу восходу.

– Чопперу бы не понравилось. И в тот раз не было никакой пневмонии.

– Никому бы не понравилось. Нами… не очень хороша в готовке.

Санджи повернул голову в его сторону, собираясь ответить, что обижать прекрасную леди, даже если она в чем-то не разбирается, совсем не обязательно, но слова в голове рассыпались. Зоро тоже наблюдал за чертой горизонта, слегка улыбаясь, и Санджи словно бы заклинило на этом моменте.

Что ж, очевидно, было в этом придурке что-то такое, что заставляло девушек обращать на него внимание. И Санджи тоже.

Затем Зоро, словно заметив, что за ним наблюдают, повернулся, и поднимающееся солнце блеснуло у него в глазах.

– И как вы только выживали без меня? – протянул Санджи с полуулыбкой, не отрывая взгляда. Зоро смотрел на него в ответ. По коже бегали мурашки, поднимаясь волной до самой головы. Что-то внутри звенело и вибрировало.

– Даже не знаю, – приглушенно-хрипло ответил Зоро.

Солнце все еще поднималось.

Зоро потянулся вперед, пытаясь убрать челку Санджи. Слишком короткая, та выскользнула из-за уха. Санджи не шевелился, задержал дыхание, не осознавая этого. Рука оказалась слишком горячей для такого холодного утра. В голове осталась чистейшая пустота.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он шепотом, голос чуть дрогнул. Санджи ощутил себя стоящим на краю, будто бы не было никакого фальшборта, а под ногами только шаткая и неустойчивая реальность, в которой любое движение приведет к неминуемому падению. Его потряхивало. Он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, но это не помогло. Ни одному из них.

– Понятия не имею, – тем же шепотом ответил Зоро, наконец, решившись на поцелуй. 

Реальность посыпалась. А затем собралась заново в другой форме. Кто знает, были ли она правильной, но, по крайней мере, в этот конкретный момент в ней вставало солнце.


End file.
